


Dee’s Problem Child

by HeyItsMeImJustKindaHere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Good Deceit, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Panic attack implied/mentioned, Sympathetic Deceit, deceitcentric, deceits snake, idk what else to tag really, light hearted, mom friend deceit, this one is pretty short and not all that deep, tw anxiety attack, virgil - Freeform, virgil is not having a great time and deceit helps, virgilcentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeImJustKindaHere/pseuds/HeyItsMeImJustKindaHere
Summary: A request I got on tumblr!—Deceit having a pet snake and when Virgil starts getting overwhelmed he will just pop up and put the snake over V's shoulders.





	Dee’s Problem Child

**Author's Note:**

> No real warnings in this one! I guess implied panic attack but other than that nothing that I can thing of.

“You really are awful you know that?” Deceit scolded lightly as he sat cross legged on his bed. “The absolute worst.” Crossing his arms deceit softly glared at his large albino Burmese python. Looking up, the python only stuck it’s tongue out at him and began to burrow into the blankets of deceits bed. “No no! Come on girl you know better!” Deceit groaned as he picked up the snake and draped her around his shoulders. “Remember last time you did that? Huh? Yah, you got stuck!” Deceit lectured the snake, who in all honestly, didn’t seem to care much as she lightly clung to the side, soaking up his body heat. “Brat.” Deceit sighed, beginning to pet the pythons long body. “Your lucky I like you” he said, rolling his eyes a bit as he carefully lied down. 

Lying down, deceit started at the ceiling of his room. Something felt off. But he wasn’t sure what it could be. He had noticed the strange feeling when he had woken up that morning, and as the day went on the feeling of uneasiness and wrongness had only gotten worse. “What do you think it is girl?” Deceit asked the white and yellow snake, looking over and watching as the python slithered off his shoulders and onto his chest. “You don’t know either huh.” He sighed. Thinking back, he tried to remember if the mind scape had ever felt so... wrong before. “It wouldn’t be Thomas... if something was wrong he would have summoned us by now.... wait.” Then it clicked. It was one of them. Or more specifically, “Virgil.” Deceit lightly breathed out. That would explain the uneasiness he had been feeling. “Come along darling.” Deceit hummed as he stood, grabbing the python and putting her back on his shoulders. “Let’s go check on our little emo nightmare shall we?”

Deceit didn’t bother knocking, hell, he didn’t even bother using the door as he just appeared right next to Virgil’s bed. Glancing around the room, Deceit looked for Virgil. “Anxie...” he hummed slightly looking around. A few moments later, deceit frowned, spotting Virgil sitting in the corner of the room with his knees pulled to his chest. “Anxie?” Slowly, Deceit made his way over to the anxious side. Slowly looking up, Virgil spotted deceit and tilted his head in slight confusion. “D-Dee?” Came Virgil’s quiet and timid voice. “Wha-at are you doing here?” Deceit smiled a bit at the other side. “I just came to check on you, looks like I had the right idea, huh?” Looking down Virgil blushed a bit. “S-sorry-“ “Nope, none of that.” Deceit quickly cut him off as he held out one of his gloved hands. “You have nothing to be sorry as these things happen. Now. How about we get you off the floor, hmm??” 

Nodding a bit, Virgil took Deceits hand and allowed himself to be led to his bed. After Deceit helped Virgil onto the bed, he grabbed a near by throw blanket and draped it over Virgil’s shoulders. Then carefully, he sat next to the upset side. After a few moments of silence, deceit spoke up.”Do you want to talk about it?” Slowly, Virgil shook his head no as he slightly curled in on himself. Smiling a bit, Deceit gently rubbed Virgils back. ”Thats alright Anxie. We can just sit here if you want, I don’t mind.” Nodding again, Virgil kept his eyes down, slightly humiliated by the whole situation, but still grateful for deceits company 

A full 8 minutes went by as the two sides sat in a comfortable silence. “Virge?” Deceit quietly questioned, and while Virgil hadn’t looked at him, deceit knew he’d had his attention. “Would you like to hold my problem child?” Laughing softly, Virgil looked over at deceit and his snake, he did like holding her. The snake was, admittedly, a bit heavy, but Virgil didn’t mind, her weight actually making him feel surprisingly safe. So, with a small nod, Virgil agreed. 

Carefully lying the snake on Virgil’s shoulders, deceit smiled. “Is this alright?” And with a smile on his face Virgil nodded, slowly reaching up he carefully pet the pythons body. And as he felt the remainder of his frazzled nerves leave his body, Virgil looked up at deceit. “Hey Dee?” “Yes Anxie?”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the ending is a bit rushed! But I hope you like it!


End file.
